This is an application to expand an existing predoctoral training program in trans-disciplinary molecular pharmacology and physiology at Brown University. The training program is designed to produce graduates capable of establishing independent research in the interdisciplinary fields contributing to modern pharmacological sciences. The training program will be operated within the Graduate School approved Molecular Pharmacology and Physiology Graduate Program, and includes highly experienced training faculty drawn from several departments at Brown University including the Warren Alpert Medical School of Brown University. Funds are requested for 5 years, for 2 predoctoral trainees in year 01 and 4 trainees in years 02- 05. The research productivity of the training faculty is strong, and in its diversity of systems and sophisticated methodologies reflects the type of training that is needed in today's multidisciplinary environment to make fundamentally important contributions to the pharmacological sciences. The three tracks of specialization within the program include Molecular Pharmacology, Structural Pharmacology, and Translational Pharmacology. The training faculty have research strengths in the areas of molecular and cellular signal transduction, structural biology of proteins important in cell signaling, synaptic function and regulation, ion channel biophysics, ion channel and receptor function in human disease and development including cardiovascular disease, and transgenic animal models. The program has a strong identity, and achieves integration and momentum through trans-disciplinary Core courses, a seminar series, interactive laboratory rotations, and highly individualized attention to the development of presentation and writing skills. The program thus offers broad yet Well-integrated training in areas playing an important role in the modern pharmacological sciences. Trainees are recruited from a strong, diverse pool, and there are several proven mechanisms in place to attract and retain students from under-represented groups. The graduates from this training program will have pursued cutting-edge, fundamental pharmacological research, and they will have developed a skill set important for the development of new drugs and therapeutic strategies.